tOgEtHeR
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: sakucentric... her missionrated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Together¿…

_"Sakura you are really pathetic, we are always looking after you…." Sasuke harshly said._

_"sniff why?" Sakura said_

_"Stand up for yourself we don't want to keep helping you stand on your own two feet," Sasuke spat._

_"FINE! Whatever Sasuke all I wanted ..my mi---../ WHATEVER!" Sakura screamed_

_"Hn..what?" SAsuke asked_

_"YOU will get your wish because I give UP!" Sakura yelled_

_"What Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked_

_"Dobe Sakura wasn't calling you…"_

_"Yes she was bastard"_

_" Sure ---" SAsuke was interrupted_

_"I called him Sasuke-bastard.." _

_"Huh?" Naruto said" Sakura-chan… I heard you calling me…"_

_"I was Naruto-kun…" Sakura smiled at Naruto and she turned her head and whispered to Sasuke… "Bastard"_

_"But Sakura-chan how can you call me and talk to Sasuke at the same time?" naruto asked_

_"My lil' secret…" Sakura smile, " Naruto-kun do you want to go ummm….eat ummm…Ramen with …"_

_"SURE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto blew their ears off…._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

…………………………………………………………

_LATER THAT DAY_

"Sakura-chan I still don't get what you did..How did you call me and Sasuke-bastard at the same time.. and why are you calling him bastard.. and why.. are you calling me naruto-kun and why..why..why..wait there is no more to say…" Naruto smiled..his foxy smile…

"Let's just say I am back naruto-kun " and Sakura smiled at Naruto

"Oh yea Sakura-chan," Naruto said

"Yes naruto-kun?" Sakura said

"Thank you"

They both smiled as they sat at the Ramen Bar.

……………………………………………………………………………

"**So Sakura-chan…. You don't want the mission anymore…" said a husky voice**

…………………………………………………………………………

OOOOOooooooohh can you guess the mystery about the calling …

And who is the guy…

How did Sakura call them at the same time…eh?

WELL I am not telling you…yet


	2. Chapter 2

\Hehe soo thats it... well just wanted to say thnks emerald hehe... i am sad but either way happy at least someone saw this ammm iiii right...??? hehe

"_**So Sakura-chan…. You don't want the mission anymore…" said a husky voice**_

…………………………………………………………………………

**NEXT DAY**

"Hi SAKURA-chan!" Naruto screamed

"HI Naruto-kun.." Sakura smiled "Hi Sasuke"

"Hn..' Was all SAsuke said.. out loud…

INSIDE HIS HEAD

_"WTF! Sakura just called me like that..she usually calls me first and has that annoying suffix"_

_"its because you love her"_

_"I don't"_

_"Yea..suuure" _

_" I am..just used to.. looking after her..yea that's it yea…YAH"_

_"Whatever"_

_"Just leave me.."_

_"sure…I liked her," and then NO MORE_

OUTSIDE HIS LIL'HEAD

"EARTH to SASUKE!" Sakura screamed

Naruto shook Sasuke

"Dobe leave me ALONE!" SAsuke's sudden outburst earned him a hit from Sakura

"Don't call him that!" Sakura screamed

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(t)OOOOOOOOOOF

"Kakashi-sensei YOU LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed and then smiled at each other.

"okay TEAM 7 we are going to a B-rank mission…sigh " Kakashi looked at his book.

"FOR REAL Kaka-sensei!" Naruto screamed..

"Yes he means it naruto-kun.." Sakura smiled at the hyper active blond…

"YAY! Come on Sakura-chan let us get our stuff.." naruto screamed happily..

"Okay ," As Sakura was dragged…

"Hey Sasuke, whats wrong with Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he left to pack his things.. ALONE

UNTIL

"SASUKE-KUN"

Fangirls----- and the one who is leading them---- Ino

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey Naruto-kun meet you back at the training ground ," Sakura smiled

"Okay SAKURA-CHAN"

As soon as naruto was away----

" I know you are there.. I am NOT that weak..dumbass" Sakura looked at the tree

"Hai, little cherry blossoms… you don't want it anymore….—"

"I don't want the mission…. " Sakura interrupted the man

" I have noticed" The man said " I have been observing."

"He is just to thick headed… that bastard"

"Whatever Petals,"

"Yea.." Sakura left the man there.

And then another man came..

"Why do you like her?" the man that came asked

" Because I do.. let's go back and tell the boss…"

with that they left…..

…………………………………………………………………………

"Okay…. " Sakura went to her bed….

Sakura got all her things as she put it in her bag… she then spotted something special…. A hitae-te slashed in the middle.. it _was_ hers and still is.. it was the symbol of the hidden shadow country **(sorry but I like the name)**

**Flashback**

_**"Hey its Sakura-chan!" a girl screamed apparently the girl that screamed was a bit older than Sakura…. Sakura was 7 that time so the girl that screamed is 8.**_

_**The girl that screamed had pretty brown hair and cerulean eyes that outmatched the sky's shining color.**_

_**Sakura smiled at her**_

_**"HEY SHANI!" that was the girls named.. as Sakura ran to her there was this huge earthquake.**_

_**Rumble**_

_**Rumble**_

_**RUMBLE**_

_**BOOOOOOM**_

_**"Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!" Shanni screamed.**_

_**"SHANNI-CHAN!" Sakura screamed," Where ARE YOU!"**_

_**"Please help me Sakura-chan it hurts…" Shannie pleaded.**_

_**Sakura had some bruises on her leg and a huge gash in her stomach while Shani was stuck under a building that crumbled and was now being crushed.**_

_**"ANYONE HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Sakura screamed.**_

_**People were already far away and were to busy to help a girl like her.**_

_**"HELP!" a strong warrior screamed and the villagers helped him.**_

_**sigh that was life here in the Hidden Shadow.. the strong goes first.**_

**_And then HE came.. Itachi accidentally stubled in the hidden Shadow and didn't know after he massacred his whole clan her ran to become a missing nin.._**

_**Itachi spotted the girl calling help and she was an eye sore she had cute pastel pink hair and captivating emerald and jade eyes combined.. she was unique her face was heart shape and…… the villagers never bothered to even help her…**_

_**Itachi was curious and went to the direction on the pink haired girl .**_

_**"Mister please help me! PLEASE!" Sakura screamed at him and Itachi became annoyed… HEY he is just a 13 year old for the sake of KAMI.**_

_**"What is it pinky?" Itachi asked.**_

_**"HEY I HAVE A NAME and it is SAKURA I can beat you I ALREADY have become a Chuunin SEE!" Sakura showed her hitae-te of the shadow….**_

_**The SHADOW … Itachi had stumbled in the greatest village in the present day… and this lil'girl is already Chuunin…**_

_**"—BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME MY FRIEND IS STUCK ! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed.**_

_**'Okay chill I will," itachi said. As he followed the "little girl"**_

_**"HELP HER!" Sakura demanded.. as Itachi looked at the pitiful girl stuck under the building her helped her off the rocks.**_

_**"THANK YOU MISTER!" the girls shouted.**_

_**"Hn," Itachi said.**_

_**" WE OWE YOU A LOT!" they both said again.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

And that is how it started.. the both girls followed Itachi and Shani is currently in the Akatsuki based ADMIRING Deidara.

That is what Sakura knows since Shani keeps sending her letters.

DONE

Pls tell me how it was..neh? Anyway if you want to know at is goin to happen in the next ask me and I will give you a preview…     


	3. Chapter 3

HEY!

_**THANK YOU MISTER **_

WE OWE YOU A LOT

Are big words for little girls

-----------------------------

Sakura picked up HER hitae-te for the leaf and then left to find ..naruto

"NARUTO-kun…" Sakura yelled the first part .

'YES SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.. Naruto was running from the other side of town still looking like he was eating and then you could see his bag was untidy…

"Here Naruto-kun I will help you clean your bag?" Sakura gently got the back from naruto's hands as he kept eating his ramen.

"Winkx Wakuwa-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. **(TRANSLATIONS: thanks Sakura-CHAN!)**

"okay Naruto-kun" Sakura sweat dropped.

" We should go now Naruto-kun," Sakura said again.

"OKI SAKU-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura blushed

Naruto blushed

Technically they BOTH DID

---------

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU ARE LATE!" naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time..

WHy is kaka-sensei ALWAYS late... find out in the next... couple ones... if i remember...

hehe... well lets just say that kakashi is ALMOST... like Jiraiya... and does SOME of the THINGS jiraiya does... in a LOT OF HOURS... get da point?


End file.
